


We're Not That Dramatic

by SapphireLotus11



Series: Hanzo x Mei One-Shots! [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 01:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19307941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireLotus11/pseuds/SapphireLotus11
Summary: “B-Besides, we already kissed for real anyway.”“WHAT?! When? Where? How did it happen?”





	We're Not That Dramatic

**Author's Note:**

> So this again was for HanMei Week 2018 it combines both days 2 and 3 (Theater and Magical Girl/Demon Lord.)

“CUT! Beautiful! Mei you were excellent during that scene!”

Mei and the other actors scrambled from the movie set, relieved with smiles and exhaustion. She was in a production of a small indie drama film titled: “ _Wives of Magic_.”. The story was centered around 5 young girls, who all made a contract with a demon from hell. The scene they were rehearsing was the climactic showdown between Lily, the protagonist, and the King of Greed.

Mei gave a sigh of relief, as there was a cold bottle of water waiting for her as she sat down. She was playing the lead for this film, and the director was ecstatic about her performance.

“Ooo look at you.~” Hana snickered as she joined Mei on the couch. **  
**

Mei gave a tired sigh. “Hana, how are you not tired? That was **a lot**!”

“Acting’s fun to me, I love it what can I say?” Hana gave a playful shrug. “Listen, when are you gonna do it for real?”

Mei raised a brow before taking a sip of water. "Do-  _what_ for real?”

“You know!!! _Kiss Hanzo for real_!”

Mei gagged a little as she was trying to drink more water. Her relationship with Hanzo was supposed to be kept on a low profile. Then again, this was the theater world… _Gossip doesn’t take long to spread_. “H-Hana hush! Don’t be so loud!”

Hana looked the other in the eye, and clasped her hands on Mei's shoulders. “Mei!Lucio and I made a bet with Genji to see when and where you’ll kiss. I’ve got 20 dollars riding on your success Mei come’on!”

Mei’s face started to blush more than the apparent pink blush that caked her cheeks. “I-I don’t know Hana! Why can’t you ask him? He’d know too!” 

“Oh you know Hanzo’s stubborn ass won’t tell me! He’s the King of Greed after all- _And he's greedy for you_ ~.”

“Hana!” Mei whined.

_"5 minutes folks! 5 more minutes!"_

“B-Besides, we already kissed for real anyway!”

“WHAT?! When? Where? How did it happen?”

“Hana your too loud!” Mei insisted. “We were alone. We both came early so he thought it would be good to practice a few scenes… And so the kissing scene came up and-”

Hana nearly hopped out of the couch with delight. “Mei! I love ya! Tonight dinner’s on me! And thank Hanzo while your at it!”

Mei couldn’t help but shake her head and chuckle. Hanzo overheard the commotion and looked to her with a concerned look. “Do I even want to know?”

“Don’t worry, apparently we’re going out to eat and Hana’s paying.” She assured him.


End file.
